Centralia
Overview In the heart of the Sapphirian Empire rests the Imperial City of Sima Cao, the capital of the empire. It is here where Gregory and Sapphirian directly command both military and political activities. Being the Imperial capital, Sima Cao is the largest of the five capitals. The inner operations of the capital creates itself to be a place of peace and prosperity. Sporting attractions appealing to tourists from other empires, to culture with the capability of drawing in many wandering eyes. In Sima Cao rests a population consisting of a multicultural combination of the other four empires. Living in the imperial capital means you will find many breeds of people both sophisticated and unruly. Tourists present themselves to the capital attracted by the flare and majesty of both the castle itself and the architecture of the empire. Military personnel come to seek the aid of the empire in a great many conflicts. Be you here for tourism or your own unique purpose, one thing is for certain, you enter the Sapphirian Empire knowing that you are to abide by the rules or be dealt with swiftly. The keepers of the peace will only strike if an arrival were to strike first. Grassy plains are the terrain of the Central Kingdom. These luscious plains are populated by many species of animals. Such species include distant relatives to the common brown bear, a descendant of the speed-riddled humming bird, and several varieties of the common honey bee. Beauty and wonder in the empire is something all wish to preserve. Major Cities Sima Cao As the heart of the empire, Sima Cao is the biggest city in all of Sapphiria, and within its walls lie the imperial throne. Separated into five different districts, Sima Cao is both the most defended and cultural city around, with tourists and travelers coming in from not only other kingdoms, but other continents as well. Currently, the throne is overseen by the Empress Sapphirian, and her husband, Emperor Gregory Ming. Krasnador As the gateway into the frigid north, Krasnador is a bastion of the Russian people and their way of life is upheld to the highest degree. Being the second largest city in the Central Empire, Krasnador houses an impressive military force, with Northarian Militia members routinely patrolling the city, making sure that no illegals gain entry into Northaria. While not making their presence shown often, King DO and Queen Kristen still rule over this Russian city, despite it technically being under the jurisdiction of the Central Kingdom. Lublin Resting near the south oceans and the Southarian Desert, Lublin is a port city, and hosts the largest port in all of the kingdoms. As such, Lublin's economy depends on traveling merchants and sailors, who visit the harbor to import or export goods from all over the Sherwood Isles. Since the Southarian people are also farmers and craftsmen by trade, they heavily rely on the harbor and the merchants who frequent the city. Trier Right on the edge of the West Mountains is Trier, a city carved out of the face of a mountain. While also a port city, Trier mainly exports minerals and raw ores, mined out of the complex network of tunnels beneath Trier's surface. The entire city is built from stone, crafted by the genius architects and engineers that hail from the western mountains. Lyon The Eastarian city of Lyon lies right on the border of the great East Jungles. As it is with the French people, Lyon is full of avenues for entertainment, either for the more refined or the more lecherous. Lyon caters to all sorts of people, all with the intention of holding equal opportunity to keep everyone happy. Though once more populated, much of the city's French population have migrated into the jungles, leaving the city less densely packed than it had once been. Category:Kingdoms of Sapphiria Category:Sapphirian Empire